Question: On Monday, Kevin and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. Kevin sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 37.06 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 22.65 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Kevin in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Ashley was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ashley was 14.41 seconds faster than Kevin.